


What if I had never walked away//'Cos I still love you more than I can say....

by flickawhip



Series: ZoDia [2]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Zoey takes her girl home...Fluffy sweetness.





	1. If I could take you back would you still be mine?

“I always did...”

Zoey’s voice broke and she swallowed, tucking the dark brown, near black, tumble of hair out of India’s dark brown eyes, hating that India was so much skinnier now, almost skeletal. 

“I’m sorry I ran... I just... I had to try...”

“So...”

“I left him. ‘Dia... I chose you. I choose you.”

“Why... look at me... I’m...”

“Beautiful...”

Zoey’s voice was soft, her touch light as she tangled a hand into India’s hair, kissing her softly.

“You are... were... always will be... beautiful...”

“Don’t... don’t leave...”

“Never again.... but you have to try now... try to be the India I love... the India I fell in love with...”

“I...”

“Please...”

“Take me home?”

Zoey had smiled, kissing India softly again, leading her away and ignoring the protests of the crowd, she didn’t care, she just wanted India home and safe at last.


	2. Wondering what it was that made you change...

India had taken time to settle at home with Zoey, taking longer still to regain her health and curves, finding that having been starving herself she found it harder to eat. Zoey had never once given up on her. 

“Dia... you need to eat...”

“I... Zo.... I can’t...”

Zoey had sighed, then, scanning the counter had smiled, picking up the peanut butter spread she’d brought home for India, confident that she could make this work. She had scooped a little out, teasingly licking a couple of fingers, knowing precisely what she was doing even as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. She had repeated the gesture, gently smearing a little against India’s lips, licking it off lightly and pulling her into a soft kiss, smiling when India broke away to lick her fingers clean. 

“That’s it Baby.... Good girl...”

She murmured, dipping her fingers again into the pot and letting India suckle her finger clean, it wasn’t great, but it was a way to keep her alive until she was back to normal. They continued until the pot was empty, India sighing even as she watched Zoey wash her hands, then come closer, gently pulling her up to lead her to bed. 

They had not spoken about what had changed, but India felt suddenly safe, allowed to rest and eat and just be who she was, Zoey’s soft touch even as she drew her down and into the bed easing any fear she felt. 

Zoey’s fingers ran through her hair, Zoey silent for a while. India had looked up finally, searching Zoey’s light brown, nearly hazel, eyes for signs of what she was thinking, finding nothing but care and a hint of... love... in her eyes. Zoey had smiled as she finally broke free of her thoughts, stroking a hand down India’s side, thankful that she was at least not feeling ribs anymore, even if India was skinnier than she had been at her best. 

“I love you...”

The words were soft, bringing a shy smile to India’s lips, her voice soft when she replied.

“I love you too Zo...”


End file.
